Fast & Furious: Salute, Mi Familia
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Takes place a few days after the events of Fate of the Furious, with Brian and Mia reuniting with their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast and Furious: Salute, Mi Familia**

 _Author's Note:_ Universal Pictures is the rightful owner of the _Fast & Furious _franchise, while I just own the story. Also, I do not own the following song that is sung by Alejandro Fernandez.

 _Chapter 1 - Telling Brian, Part 1_

* * *

 _Location:_ _La Residencia on Mallorca_

 _ **Sé que te duele**_

 _ **Saber que mis canciones y nuestro amor ya no riman**_

 _ **Que aunque de amor te mueras, nuestros recuerdos aún vivan**_

 _ **Y te persigan**_

Almost twenty years ago, back when he was still a cop, Brian O'Conner didn't really think about what his future was going to be like.

 _ **Tú te enamoraste de mi voz**_  
 _ **Y aunque siempre estuve contigo**_  
 _ **Tú nunca estuviste conmigo**_  
 _ **Y ahora que por fin te dije adiós**_  
 _ **Hoy quieres quedarte conmigo**_

 _ **Y ya no quiero nada contigo**_

Honestly, the only thing that mattered to him, at the time, was preparing himself to eat a bad sandwich from _Toretto's Market,_ even though it would be worth seeing the beautiful woman who had served it to him.

And, now... he was a fully retired ex-criminal/team member/former FBI agent, etc., in a loving relationship with Mia Toretto, whom he had two children with, a six-year-old boy named Jack and 1-year-old baby girl named Skylar.

 _You_ _ **do**_ _know that sounds a_ _ **lot**_ _similar to_ _ **Skyline**_ _, right? As in a Nissan..._

 _I don't know what you're talking about._

Brian chuckled as he remembered the memory of the day their daughter had been born.

 _Things are a lot different now than what they used to be._

No longer did he have to worry about being shot at by things like bullets, explosives, or putting his life at a dangerous risk, as well as anyone holding Mia or their children hostage.

Instead, Brian was currently on the balcony of their suite in the Spain-located villa, looking out at the wonderful view of the Mediterranean Sea, and wondering to himself about what they would eat for breakfast tomorrow morning.

"Brian?"

He turned around, and a smile appeared on his face as the love of his life walked over, looking like she was ready for bed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good," assured Brian, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just remembering on how much our lives have changed since the first day I met you."

Mia responded by kissing Brian back, and after she moved away from his face, he could now see his love's warm smile.

"Yes, they have... and I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect."

"Neither can I," agreed Brian, while Mia wrapped her arms around his waist, and as they looked at the full moon in the reflection of the Mediterranean Sea, he found himself remembering some important words that Dominic Toretto, whom he saw as a brother, had told him on their last mission together.

 _Everyone's looking for the thrill, but what's real is family. Your family. Hold onto that, Brian._

And, that was exactly what Brian had been doing ever since he and Dom said good-bye to each other.

"You're thinking about Dom, aren't you?"

His thoughts now interrupted, Brian looked over at Mia, and said, "How'd you guess?"

"Because I know, by now, whenever you or him are thinking about the other person," explained Mia, smiling at her special someone. "You two mean a lot to each other."

Brian chuckled, and he replied, "Yeah, well... I'm just hoping that wherever Dom is right now... he's enjoying his life with Letty by her side."

Then, with a smirk, he added, "And, in just a few more weeks, you're going to officially be my wife."

The happy couple looked at the engagement ring that she was currently wearing on her right ring-finger, and Mia couldn't help but start to laugh.

"I still think you should've at least told Dom about it."

Brian let out a chuckle, and said, "Well, hey, I figured that if he and Letty chose to have a secret marriage, then I don't see why we can't do the same... besides, it's not like you haven't told her about it, either."

An amused Mia rolled her eyes before kissing Brian on the cheek, and saying, "I'm going to bed now... don't be up too late, okay?"

"Now, when has _that_ ever happened?" questioned a laughing Brian, as she went back into the suite, and he continued to look at the waves being made in the sea.

Then, almost a few minutes later, Brian was about to go back inside so that he could prepare himself for bed when his cellphone started vibrating in his pant's left front pocket several times.

"Who the hell would call me at this hour?" joked Brian, referring to the fact that the time in Spain was almost ten hours ahead of the time in, say, California... which is where the unknown number was coming from.

"Hello?" answered Brian, but in a low enough voice so that he wouldn't wake up Mia or their two children.

 _"Hey, Brian. How's the normal life treating you?"_

A smile appeared on his face as Brian said, "Well, I've heard some people say that normal is _boring_ , but... for someone like me, Letty, that's _never_ going to happen.

"Also, uh, don't take this wrong way, but I figured that Dom would be the first one to call me after all this time."

 _"Well, then, I guess I don't have to hang up the phone_ ," retorted Letty, and Brian started to laugh again. " _But, uh, yeah, a lot has happened over here, and... er... Dom isn't exactly a hundred percent right now."_

Brian blinked his eyes a few times, and a look of concern appeared on his face. "Wait, what? Why? What happened?"

There was a moment of silence before Letty spoke to him again. " _It has to do with Elena._ "

Remembering the name of the lovely woman from Rio who had befriended him, and the others, Brian started to imagine all of the possibilites on what would be wrong regarding Elena. _Just don't tell me that she-_

 _"She, um... she's dead, Brian,"_ said Letty, confirming one of his worst fears. _"Her funeral is tomorrow, and... well... I figured I'd give you and Mia your invitation now since Dom's busy taking care of the-"_

 _"We'll do our best to get there, Letty,"_ answered Brian, to her surprise. "She was a part of the family, and... I... we'll be there."

Then, a few moments later, Brian finished his conversation with Letty, and after putting away his cellphone, the former criminal sadly sighed, not exactly knowing what his soon-to-be wife's reaction would be to the news.


	2. Author Update

**Fast & Furious: Salute, Mi Familia**

Chapter 2 - Author Update

* * *

Hi, everyone! Just thought I'd give you all some information regarding this story because it has been a VERY long time since I last updated this story.

I can assure you that I am definitely planning on continuing this story because I actually don't want to disappoint all of you, especially since I had no idea that several people would love this story so much, and I just want to say to you all how grateful and happy I am on the fact that this story has been an enjoyable start for you to read... and again, I promise that I will finish it as soon as I get the chance, so please... all that I ask is for you to not give up on this story, even though it seemed like I may have given up on it... but that's not true... this story will continue and eventually one day have a satisfying conclusion (hopefully), and I can't wait to see what you will think about it. :)


End file.
